


Sporadic Acts of Affection

by FuyuShinju



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuyuShinju/pseuds/FuyuShinju
Summary: When he isn't distracted with thoughts of Cain, Abel is asking for small doses of affection from the one he loves the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be very serious so that's why it's so short, but I hope you will like it anyway! ; v ; (Also yes, I know Abel is married to Est but why not a poly relationship)

He was always rather brash and impulsive, ever since we were trainees I noticed he was more inclined to act before he sprang into action, which usually ending in an injury or two. However, his resolve was clear and he would never allow any of us to forget it, especially myself. We were always glued together when we first started, being granted one of the highest positons a knight could have-protecting our Prince Marth, however the job was anything but tiresome. Prince Marth was a kind young man who cared for us deeply, and often looked up to Cain and I for support and training when he was not being hoarded by Jeigan. 

However, I digress. 

No matter how many a time he was pushed down he always sprang right back up to his feet as if he had not lost his rhythm at all, and he was anything but inept, pointing out any holes or errors that might have slipped through my thought process during our planning strategy; perhaps that was why I found him so charming. Feisty, clever, often sarcastic and audacious when commenting on parts of my conversation, however there was also that bashfulness that was incredibly endearing…watching his face turn as bright as his hair, his eyes darting about and refusing to meet my gaze, his speech completely leaving him and rendering him a melted pile of stutters…

I wonder if he was continuously inattentive to my sporadic affections. 

“Cain,” I cooed, resting my chin on my hand and interrupting his fervent recollection of his performance in the previous battle and how it earned him a surprising amount of praise from Jeigan. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” His eyes were consistently glowing with his usual liveliness, and while I may never admit this aloud, his wonderful smile and warm gaze caused my own chest some erratic palpitations. 

I smiled at him, feeling the familiar fluttering sensation invading my torso once more. “Kiss me.” 

As expected, his face immediately burst into the same shade as his hair, and a smirk defiantly crawled across my lips. 

“Wh-what?! What’s with that request so suddenly?!” He rubbed the back of his neck and it was apparent he was struggling to keep eye contact.  
I shook my head. “No reason, I simply desire your affection at this exact moment in time.” 

He swallowed hard and sighed, his shoulders sinking. “W-well, alright, Abel, but at least give me some warning next time…!!”  
I chuckled and closed my eyes expectantly. “Hm, I wonder if I truly should.” 

The sound of him leaning over the table cued me to fold my hands together on the tabletop, and I smiled brighter when his forehead against mine. 

“It would be great, okay?” 

A soft chuckle. “If you wish, Cain.” 

There was a soft huff of annoyance, but his mouth met with mine so perfectly that even I began to feel as though the world was spinning. His lips were slightly chapped but were otherwise warm and lovely to kiss...

I feel as though I could never tire of him…

~*Owari*~


End file.
